nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
Mankey Island Casting
Well, I have now moved my Mankey Island (a spinoff story within a story) castings to here. Hope you like what you see: =Mankey Island Series= Main Characters *Guybrush Threepwood-Greasy (WFRR) *Elaine Marley-Frankie Foster (as a weasel) (Fosters) (I thought I'd try out this pairing at least) *LeChuck-Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) Minor Reoccurring Characters *Carla the Swordmaster-Aayla Secura (Star Wars) *UPDATE: El Pollo Diablo (the demon chicken)-Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Herman Toothrot-Madam Foster (as a weasel) (Fosters) *Meathook-Gossamer (LT) *Men of Low Moral Fiber-Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) *Monkey Island Cannibals-Duck Brothers (Courage) *Murray the Demonic Talking Skull-Horned King (Black Cauldron) *Otis-J. Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) (Is mentioned in Swiper's Treasure Planet as ancestor) *Stan-Duckula (Count Duckula) *Voodoo Lady-Tia Dhalma (POTC) *Wally B. Feed-Goten (DBZ) *Sam and Max (cameos)-Nack (Sonic) and Psycho (WFRR) *Monkeys-Mankey & Primeape (Pokemon) One Shot Characters The Secret of Mankey Island *Citizen of Melee-Mr. Uppity (Mr. Men) *Cook-Chef Hatchet (TDI) *Estevan-Harvey Dent/Two-Face (DC) *Fester Shinetop-Dylan (Fosters) *Fettucini Brothers-Matt & TK (Digimon) *Head of the Navigator-Thromnambular (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Lookout-Stupid (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cobb, the Loom Pirate-Captain K'nuckles (Flapjack) *Mancomb Seepgood-Homestar Runner (Homestar) *Spiffy the Dog-Dug (Up) *Captain Smirk-Captain Scurvy (DKC) *Storekeeper-Dexter Jettster (Star Wars) *Three Important-Looking Pirates-YRP (FF10-2) *Troll-Animaniacs Troll *Rat-Jimmy Two-Teeth (Sam & Max) *Elephant (mentioned)-Donphan (Pokemon) *Auntie Tillie (mentioned)-Toot (Drawn Together) *Quarrelsome rhinos (mentioned)-Rhyhorn (Pokemon) *Gophers (mentioned)-Diglet (Pokemon) *Funny little man (mentioned)-Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) *Clown-Binky the Clown (Garfield) *The guy who committed the felony and Nick-Zim and Gir (Invader Zim) *George Lucas-Steven Spielberg *Bob the Ghost Pirate-Box Ghost (DP) *LeChuck's Ghost Form-Near Skeleton Ghost Cat Mankey Island 2-Warren's Revenge *Largo LaGrande-Fidget (GMD) *Augustus DeWatt-Geri (Geri's Game/Toy Story) *Barkeeper-Bubs (Homestar Runner) *Bart & Fink-Mr. Stubborn & Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Bernard the Cook-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Bruno-Chestnut (Chowder) *Chef-Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) *Chester-Ed Bighead (Rocko) *Captain Dread-Wilt (Fosters) *Chuckie-Smarty (WFRR) *Costume Storekeeper-Roger Rabbit (WFRR) *Dealer-Coach Z (Homestar) *Delivery Men-Calamity Coyote & Lil' Beeper (Tiny Toons) *Filbert the Gardener-Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Fisherman-Big the Cat (Sonic) *Governor L. Phatt-Mr. Fugu (Chowder) *Gov. Phatt's Guard-Foie Gras (Chowder) *Rum Rogers Jr.-Señor Senior, Jr. (Kim Possible) *Rum Rogers Sr.-Señor Senior, Sr. (Kim Possible) *Guybrush the Dog-Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Guybrush's Parents named Bertha & Dwayne-Wacky (Bonkers) & Xion in Rat Form (KH) *Innkeeper-Gazpacho (Chowder) *Jojo the Monkey-A Primeape (Pokemon) *Kate Capsize-Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Librarian-Dr. Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) *Mad Marty-Carl Frederickson (Up) *Mardi Gras Guard-Renee Montoya (Batman) *Pegbiter the Alligator-Feraligatr (Pokemon) *Polly the Parrot-Iago (Aladdin) *Ralphie-Gladstone Gander (DuckTales) *Rapp Scallion-Hector Barbossa (POTC) *The Spitmaster-Wheezy (WFRR) *Voodoo Priest-Dr. Facillier (The Princess and the Frog) *Walt the Dog-Ace the Bathound (Krypto the Superdog) *Woody the Woodsmith-Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) *Young Lindy-Conan Enogawa (Case Closed) *Second Rat-Basil (GMD) *LeChuck's Zombie Form-Vampire Form *Ricketts (mentioned)-Simpsons (Simpsons) *Quaymyers (mentioned)-Bundys (Married with Children) *Gordo Brothers (mentioned)-Brothers Flubb (Brothers Flubb) *Groutts (mentioned)-Wormwood (Matilda) *Hank Plank (mentioned)-Jonny & Plank (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Nibbles (mentioned)-Goober (Goober and the Ghost Chasers) *Carrie (mentioned)-Carrie (Carrie Movie) *Jean Louise (mentioned)-Jean Beun (Courage) *Jim McDow (mentioned)-Superdave (Superdave) *Marco Largo LaGrande (mentioned)-Bela (Hotel Transylvania) *Antique Dealer-King Louie (Talespin) *Commander Buttonhead (mentioned)-Johnathan Jones (Mario) *Fester Leach (mentioned)-Roshi (Dragonball) *Barney Gout (mentioned)-Rockstar Foxy (FNAF) *Old Skunk-Eye (mentioned)-Kudgel (Donkey Kong Country) *Fred-Riff (Rock Dog) *Rich-Skozz (Rock Dog) The Curse of Mankey Island *Cabana Boy-Flamingo Maitre D' (Mickey Mouse short No Reservations) *Captain Blondbeard-Skunkbeard (alive) (Scooby Doo) *Captain LeChimp-Aipom (Pokemon) *Captain Rene Rottingham-Hacker (Cyberchase) (the wig part makes more sense with him) *Charles DeGoulash-Alan Matthews (JusSonic's AGU OC) *Cruff-Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave the Barbarian) *Cutthroat Bill-Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Dinghy Dog-Grimm (American McGee's Grimm) *Edward Van Helgen-Miguel (Road to El Dorado) *Effete Lafoot-Phantom Blot (Disney) *Flying Welschman-Blottings (Epic Mickey) *Griswold Goodsoup-Judge (Family Guy) *Haggis McMutton-Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) *Kenny Falmouth-Ace (PPG) *King Andre-Sao Feng (POTC) *Madame Xima-Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toons) *Minnie "Stroni" Goodsoup-Cree Lincoln (KND) *Monty Meringue-Mr. Mime (PPG) *Mort-Weasel Digger from Mickey's Christmas Carol (named Mort) *Mr. Fossey-Fozzie Bear (Muppets) *Old Blind Pew-Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Palido Domingo- *UPDATE: Stu Boyle-Col. Rimfire (LT) *Slappy Cromwell-Cool Cat (LT) *Soda Jerk-Specs (Sam & Max) *The Snake-Kaa (Jungle Book) *Wharf Rat-Blue Badger (Ace Attorney Series) *LeChuck's Fire Demon Form-Fiery Cat-like *Other Extra Barbers-Brody & Floyd (Rock Dog) Escape from Mankey Island *Ozzie Mandrill-Oswald Chesterfeld Copplepot/Penguin (Batman) *Pegnose Pete-Pegleg Pete (Disney) *I. Cheese-Captain OG Readmore (ABC Weekend Special) *Charles L. Charles-Prince Charming (Shrek) *Dead-Eye Dave (Blind Prostheses Seller)-??? *Jumbeaux LaFeet (A Big Pirate)-??? *Tiny LaFeet (Famous pirate and father of Jumbeaux LaFeet)-??? *Brittany-Rita (Animaniacs) *Inspector Canard-Norrington (POTC) *Senor Castaneda (A chess player who likes Brittany)-??? *JoJo Jr.-A Mankey (Pokemon) *Miss Daisy-Coraline (Coraline) *Miss Rivers-Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Admiral Ricardo Luigi Pierre M'Benga Chang Nehru O'Hara Casaba the Third-Leaxeus (Kingdom Hearts) *Harbor Mistress (Responsible for the ships on Melee Island)-??? *Elayne-Jessica Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) *Hugo-Xandir (Drawn Together) *Marco de Pollo-Tulio (Road to El Dorado) *Tony DiBoulda-??? *Hellbeard the Unrepentent-??? *Father Allegro Rasputin-??? *Lua Bar Waitress-??? *Santiago-??? *Timmy the monkey-Aipom (Pokemon) *Diving judges-??? *Jolly Pirate (Kristopher Kilometer)-??? *Bagel-??? *Yoshen-??? *Scumm Bartender-??? *Lua Bar chef-??? *Clive, Jambalaya Island tourist-??? *Mabel, Jambalaya Island tourist-??? *Monty, Jambalaya Island tourist-??? *Dart Players (Scumm Bar Patrons)-??? *Pretzel-eating Drunken Sailor-??? *Freddie-??? *Huggyn and Kyssin the parrots-Blu & Jewel (Rio) *Micro-Grogery Bartender-??? *Mr. Quidworth-??? *Mungle, a pirate student-??? *Yangja, a pirate student-??? *Salty-??? *StarBuccaneers Clerk-??? *Whipp, Thrawtle and Digg, Elaine's family lawyers-??? *Gunner Simkins-??? Tales of Mankey Island *Marquis De Singe-Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *Morgan LeFlay-Foxxy Love (as a fox) (Drawn Together) *Frumpkin McGillicutty-Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Anemone-??? *MerLeader (Chieftain Beluga)-??? *Tetra-??? *Murkel Trenchfoot-??? *Kilik Hardtack-??? *Coronado DeCava-Davy Jones (original human form) (POTC) *Bugeye-??? *Moose-Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) *Noogie-Cody (Total Drama Island) *Santino-??? *Manatee-??? *Wallace Grindstump-??? *Hemlock McGee-??? *Reginald Van Winslow-Bobbery (Mario) *Joaquin D'Oro-??? *Bosun Krebbs-??? *Davey Nipperkin-??? *Gaffer Crimpdigit-??? *Ferryman-??? *Galeb-??? *Den of Thieves owner-??? *Franklin the dog-??? *Beheaded swordfighter-??? *The golden parrot-Gold Chartot (Pokemon) *Treasure Hunt spot pirate-??? *LeChuck's Form Before Sword Was Used-Sea Creature-Like *LeChuck's Ultra Demon Form-Werepanther (More to Come) Swiper's Treasure Planet (is set decades after Mankey Island series and is within this continuity) *Jim Hawkins-Swiper (Dora) & Jim (Legends of Treasure Island Version) *Long John Silver-Long John Silver (Legends of Treasure Island Version) *Sarah Hawkins-Maid Marian (Robin Hood) & Jim's Father (Legends of Treasure Island Version) *Scroop-Pew (Legends of Treasure Island version) *Dr. Doppler-Sonic & Antoine (Sonic) *Captain Amelia-Captain Smollett (Legends of Treasure Island Version), Sally, & Bunnie (Sonic) *BEN-Ben Gunn (Legends of Treasure Island Version; will have explanation), Benjamina (OC), Scratch, Grounder, & Coconuts (Sonic) *Captain Flint-Mammoth Mogul (Sonic) *Jim's Dad-Quick Brown Fox (as uncle) (Looney Tunes) *Billy Bones-Ixis Nagus (Sonic) *Mr. Arrow-Geoffrey St. John (Sonic) *Morph-Ryo-Ohki (Tenchi) *Officer Robots-Swatbots (Sonic) *Mrs. Dunwiddie-Mrs. Walrus (Sonic Boom) *Silver's Pirates-Legends of Treasure Island Pirates, FNAF cast, & Sonic Badniks Swiper's Treasure Planet Extras *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) (Swiper's Treasure Planet; as Swiper's brother) *Jane (Legends of Treasure Island) *Cosmo (Sonic) *Mina Mongoose (Sonic) *Dr. Livesey (Legends of Treasure Island Version) *Squire Trelawny (Legends of Treasure Island Version) *Robin Hood & Little John (Robin Hood) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) (portrayed as Silver's cousin) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) (More to Come) Category:Roles